


Sweater

by Silreads



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fitzier, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: James's sweater has been missing for months now...
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this littlest of fics

He didn’t steal it. At least that’s what he told James when he found it in one of Francis’s many unoccupied drawers. It just so happened that the first night James stayed in his flat, it was left behind in the morning. Francis never cleaned it because it still smelled perfectly clean… and nice. His words just fed James's damned smirk.  
James just teased Francis a bit. Francis withheld kisses in retaliation. James hugged him from behind til he was forgiven. They didn’t really discuss it. The next week Francis received a package containing a cream colored sweater his size and James’s favorite cologne.


End file.
